This invention relates to vehicles for collecting and hauling materials.
More particularly, the present invention relates to semi-trailer systems for vehicles.
Vehicles for hauling materials generally come in one of two types. One type is a truck having a body. The other is a tractor arrangement for pulling a semi trailer. Each has its benefits and detriments. Trucks with dedicated bodies are necessarily limited to their specific function, reducing flexibility. Additionally, trucks having bodies have load limits depending on their length, and are often limited in their use areas due to maneuvering characteristics. Semi trailers have increased maneuverability and can carry heavier loads due to increased axle spacing, but often have difficulty being adapted to use with various auxiliary equipment such as front loader arms on refuse collection vehicles. However, semi trailers are very versatile and can be interchanged as necessary.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved vehicle including a truck body/semi trailer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a truck body/semi trailer which can be attached to a truck chassis as either a truck body or a semi trailer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system to make the interchange of truck bodies simple and expeditious.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a vehicle for collecting and hauling material. The vehicle includes a truck chassis and a detachable truck body/semi trailer attachable in a truck body configuration and a semi trailer configuration. The truck chassis includes a truck frame having a front end and a rear end, a front axle mounted proximate the front end, a rear axle mounted proximate the rear end, a cab mounted on the front end of the chassis, and a coupling member carried by the truck frame intermediate the cab and the rear end. The detachable truck body/semi trailer includes a body having a rear end, a front end, and a bottom surface, a frame coupled to the bottom surface, the frame extending from proximate the rear end to a position spaced a distance from the front end, and an axle mounted to the frame. A coupling assembly couples the truck body/semi trailer to the truck chassis and is movable between the truck body configuration in which the frame abuts the truck frame and articulation of the detachable truck body/semi trailer is prevented and the semi trailer configuration wherein the frame is spaced apart from the truck frame, and articulation of the detachable truck body/semi trailer is permitted.
In a more specific aspect, the distance of the position of the frame spaced from the front end is sufficient to accommodate the truck frame from the rear end to the cab, with the front end of the frame substantially abutting the rear end of the truck frame when in the truck body configuration.